Kukuroo Mountain
|name = Kukuroo Mountain |kana = ククルーマウンテン |romaji = Kukurū Maunten |located in = Dentora Region, Republic of Padokea |controlled by = Zoldyck Family |inhabitants = Zoldyck Family Zoldyck Family Servants |fauna = * Mike |manga debut = Chapter 37 (Silhouette; Mentioned) Chapter 39 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 32 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} Kukuroo Mountain (ククルーマウンテン, Kukurū Maunten) is a dormant volcano located in Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea. Overview It stands 3,722 meters (approximately 12,211 feet) above sea level,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 and is where the infamous Zoldyck Family lives. The family owns the mountain and the land around it is surrounded by huge stone gates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 The foot of the mountain is covered by dense jungle and typically surrounded by thick clouds. It's said that the Zoldyck mansion is at the peak of the mountain. The Zoldyck Family's yard encompasses the entire area, starting from the Testing Gate up to Kukuroo Mountain. Plot Hunter Exam arc When confronted by Gon about where Killua went, Illumi Zoldyck mentions the summit of Kukuroo Mountain as the home of the Zoldyck Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika search online information pertaining to the mountain; its size and continental location as well as region are revealed. Upon arriving in the Dentora Region, the group takes the advice of a market stall owner to take a bus to the mountain. A tour guide of Lamentation Tours elaborates known information on the Zoldyck Family and elaborates on the periphery of their home. At the site of the Testing Gate, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika stay behind much to the perplexion of the tour guide and tourists. They befriend the groundskeeper Zebro who allows them to train there for close to a couple of weeks so they could climb Kukuroo Mountain in order to rescue their friend Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 The group passes through the gate and is confronted by a young girl butler by the name of Canary. For the most part, she fends off Gon in a stoic fashion, however, as he becomes heavily bruised she begins to waver. This causes Killua's mother Kikyo (accompanied by her son Kalluto) to intervene. Initially, she lies claiming that Killua is unable to see them,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 however, due to the grandfather Zeno intervening on the matter, she returns home in a haste in an attempt to bar Killua from leaving home. Kikyo, however, fails to do so as Killua had a heart to heart conversation with his father Silva who allows him to leave and Kikyo chastises him over the fact.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Meanwhile Canary leads Gon's group to the butler quarters where they are greeted by Gotoh and his cohorts. Inside the quarters, Gon's injuries are tended to and, to pass the time, they play a coin game that quickly escalates to a point where their lives are on the line. They manage to win and are greeted by Killua and the group leaves the mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Yorknew City arc To get information regarding the video game Greed Island, Killua contacts his brother Milluki who in exchange for a copy of a Greed Island save file gives him the URL to the Hunter Website. With the Greed Island information, he tries to crack its codeHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 but fails. Frustrated by the results, Milluki leaves Kukuroo Mountain and heads for Yorknew City to try to acquire a copy of the game in the Southernpiece Auction, leaving the house for the first time since he was ten years old.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Killua returns to Kukuroo Mountain in hopes to retrieve his younger sister Alluka to heal an incapacitated Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 With his father's permission, he is reunited with herHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 and after fulfilling her requests,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Killua leaves the mountain and takes Alluka with him. The mountain could be seen in the distance from the highway Killua's group drives on, as they head to Gon's aide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 By the time Illumi confronts Killua and Alluka, the butler Tsubone reveals that the monocle she is wearing is a two-way recorder that is streaming a live feed to their mother Kikyo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Gon's revitalization by Alluka is witnessed by Killua's parents and older brother back at Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 333 Illumi is sent back home by Alluka at Killua's request.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 335 Translations around the World References ar:جبل_كوكورو de:Kukuru-Berg es:Montaña_Kukuroo fr:Kukuru_mountain pl:Góra_Kukuroo pt:Montanha_Kukuru ru:Кукуру zh:枯枯戮山 Category:Locations